<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ghost Of You by Preppycat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525067">The Ghost Of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat'>Preppycat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Preppycat's Ikuzono Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), ikuzono, lovers to strangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro reflects on her time spent by Sayaka's side</p><p> </p><p>   Based on the My Chemical Romance song 'The Ghost Of You'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Preppycat's Ikuzono Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ghost Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TOLD FROM THE POV OF MUKURO</p><p>   (A SONGFIC BASED ON THE SONG THE GHOST OF YOU BY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <em>(I never. . .said I'd lie in wait for ever. . .)</em></p><p>   I first met Sayaka in the classroom and instantly I was entranced. When the long-haired gorgeous idol first walked through the front door and flashed a smile in my direction, I could've sworn my heart literally skipped a beat. </p><p>   When she sat down in the desk next to mine, my face heated up so much I thought I was going to spontaneously combust. Everything about the sweet, adorable idol was intoxicating; the way she walked the way she talked the way she sang. . .the way she kissed. </p><p>   She distinctly remembers her first kiss ever, her first kiss with Sayaka Maizono. They were standing together under a cherry blossom tree when the idol suddenly blurted out her feelings towards the badass Ultimate Solider. </p><p>   Mukuro could easily remember how surprised she had been when Sayaka had admitted so, surprised that her feelings were actually reciprocated. She told her she thought she was leaning towards someone else from there class like Leon or Makoto. Sayaka had merely rolled her eyes and smiled, informing her she was a lesbian before leaning in and giving her a kiss. </p><p>   Mukuro wished she could have a happy life with Sayaka by her side.</p><p>
  <em>   (If I died, we'd be together, ow)</em>
</p><p>   Sadly with her sister's plan that wouldn't be reality. </p><p>  <em> (I can't always just forget her, but she could try)</em></p><p>   Mukuro had insisted on personally erasing Sayaka's memory herself. She could remember that moment clear as day. She remembered every word spoken.</p><p>   She had gently taken the blue-haired by the hand and lead her away from their other classmates into an empty classroom. She had shut the door behind them and sat Sayaka down on top of one of the desks.</p><p>   "Sayaka. . .this is goodbye."</p><p>   The idol had frowned. "Goodbye. . .Muks, what are you even talking about?"</p><p>   Mukuro had bit her lower lip. "It's. . .sort of complicated. . .we don't have much time either. But no matter what happens or what you may think of me after this, I'll always love you."</p><p>   "After what, darling?" </p><p>   "This."</p><p>   And that's when Mukuro had done the deed. After it was done, she sat Sayaka's limp body down at the same desk for her to wake up all confused and disoriented, forgetting all of her school memories. </p><p>   <em>(At the end of the world, or the last thing I see)</em></p><p>   Mukuro had turned her back on her first love and walked out of the room, leaving to change into someone else entirely.</p><p>  <em> (You are never coming home, never coming home)</em></p><p>   Mukuro remembered reintroducing herself to Sayaka. </p><p>   When she had first locked eyes with her former lover and saw with her own two eyes that there was no recognition, she wanted to die. </p><p>
  <em>   (Could I? Should I?)</em>
</p><p>   She wished she had never agreed to these plans of her sister in the first place.</p><p>   She wished she could sweep Sayaka up in her arms and tell her how much she loves her and missed her, how amazing she was. . .</p><p>
  <em>   (And all the things that you never ever told me)</em>
</p><p>   There were so many things unsaid. . .</p><p>  <em> (And all the smiles that are ever, ever. . .)</em></p><p>     Even though she was not remembered by her, Sayaka Maizono was still Sayaka Maizono.</p><p>    <em> (Ever get the feeling that you're never all alone?)</em></p><p>    But-no; she was Junko Enoshima now. And she damn well had to act like it.</p><p>    <em>(And I remember now)</em></p><p>   Sayaka had smiled and held out her hand for her to shake. "Hey! I'm Sayaka Maizono! Nice to meet you!"</p><p>   Mukuro had smiled back at her. "I'm Junko Enoshima. And the pleasure is mine."</p><p>   "Well, Junko, I look forward to working alongside you! Let's talk again later then! See you!"</p><p>   She had watched Sayaka trot away to introduce herself to another classmate, leaving Mukuro behind. She's not hers anymore, and vice versa.</p><p>
  <em>   (At the top of my lungs in my arms, she dies, she dies. . .)</em>
</p><p>   Mukuro thought she would never forget the look on Sayaka's face when the killing game was first announced.</p><p>   The absolute terror and panic on the idol's face torn her heart to shreds. It was all the Ultimate Soldier could do not to sweep Sayaka into her arms and comfort her, promise her she was going to protect her and everything was going to be alright.</p><p>   Sadly, Mukuro knew she couldn't.</p><p>
  <em>   (At the end of the world or the last thing I see)</em>
</p><p>   Sayaka looked absolutely destroyed by her motive video, to the point of bolting out of the room and sprinting down the hall, crying. </p><p>   Mukuro couldn't help herself; she shoved Makoto out of the way and took off after her, not giving a damn what her sister what think or say about it. </p><p>   She had held Sayaka in her arms as she sobbed about her idol group, how worried she was about them, how she was almost certain they were all dead.</p><p>  <em> (You are never coming home, never coming home)</em></p><p>   All Mukuro had done was held her tight and listened to every word the blue-haired girl had to say.</p><p>   She just seemed so distressed, she was worried Sayaka was going to do something bad.</p><p>  <em> (Could I? Should I?)</em></p><p>   No, no matter what her Sayaka would never hurt herself or others. Yes, there was nothing at all to be worried about.</p><p>   <em>(And all the things that you never ever told me)</em></p><p>   She remembered the smile on Sayaka's face, the one she couldn't tell was fake until much later on as she had bid her goodnight that one night. She had practically collapsed on top of her bed and fell asleep quite easily, oblivious to the horrors that were going on down the hall.</p><p> <em>  (And all the smiles that are every gonna haunt me)</em></p><p>   When she didn't see Sayaka at breakfast that morning, she knew something was off. She felt a panic in her gut but she tried to focus on what was going on ahead of her, telling herself that Sayaka was just sleeping in or something.</p><p>   When she saw Sayaka's dead, bloody body, it felt like the world stopped spinning.</p><p>
  <em>   (Never coming home, never coming home)</em>
</p><p>   Mukuro just wanted to die.</p><p>   This. . .truly was despair.</p><p>
  <em>   (Could I? Should I?)</em>
</p><p>   Makoto had collapsed at the sight of her body and honestly the soldier felt it wasn't fair. He hadn't known Sayaka like he had. If anyone should have been collapsing from surprise and grief, it should have been her.</p><p>  <em> (And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me)</em></p><p>   . . .And that brings her up to this moment right now.</p><p>   Makoto had to be carried to the gym where everyone had gathered, and was just waking up, trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings once more. </p><p>   <em>(For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me)</em></p><p>   She once again briefly wonders that if she dies will she be reunited with her lover in Heaven? Or perhaps all of her evil deeds would send her to hell.</p><p> <em>  (If I fall. . .If I fall down. . .)</em></p><p>   Sooner or later, Monokuma had appeared.</p><p>   Junko. . .yes, this was all Junko's fault.</p><p>   She knew what she was supposed to do now; make threats against the Monokuma that would send her to the "dungeons" or something. But honestly, she was kind of hoping her sister would just kill her instead. </p><p>
  <em>   (At the end of the world or the last thing I see)</em>
</p><p>   Filled with rage and despair, she had exploded at the Monokuma.</p><p>   <em>(You are never coming home, never coming home. . .Could I? Should I?)</em></p><p>   "W-Wait, hold on a second! You're freaking insane, you know that?! A class trial? What the hell is that?! . . .I don't want anything to do with it! . . .Why do I have to waste my time trying to figure out who murdered someone?!"</p><p>   "What?!" The Monokuma had replied, "Are you saying you're not gonna participate in the trial?! Only punishment awaits such blasphemy!"</p><p>   Mukuro grits her teeth. </p><p>   <em>'Punish me then, Junko. I don't care, I don't care. . .'</em></p><p>   "What? Punishment?"</p><p>   "I might. . .I dunno, throw you in a deep, dark, scary prison or something!"</p><p>   . . .And there it was.</p><p>   "Shut the hell up! Say whatever you want, I'm not gonna be a part of this! . . .Kill whoever you want, it's got nothing to do with me!"</p><p>   . . .And then. . .there were the spears.</p><p>
  <em>   (And all the wounds that are ever gonna scare me)</em>
</p><p>   One by one they entered her, blood shooting and splattering everywhere.</p><p>   ". . .H-Huh? . . .This wasn't. . .supposed to. . .Why me?"</p><p>   And then, Mukuro fell backwards, collapsing on the gym floor, her last thoughts hopeful. Hopeful that her former classmates could beat Junko. Hopeful that all of the despair inflicted on the world would be wiped away.</p><p>   And hopeful. . .that she could see Sayaka again. . .and that Sayaka would forgive her for everything she put her through. . .</p><p>  <em> (For all the ghosts that are ever gonna. . .)</em></p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>